I'll Be There For You
by Quiet Ryter
Summary: This idea has been bouncing in my head and it was inspired from the story "Uncharted Territory", Spock's moment of exhaustion that a crew member takes as a joke. Then it leads to a nightmare that had foreseen something in the future or a fear, it's unknown. Mpreg, if you don't like, then please don't read.


**I'll Be There for You**

 **Written** by Quiet Ryter

This is an inspiration, something that is be bouncing in my head, it's something I thought of while reading "Uncharted Territory," and it's something that came to mind.

 **Summary** is short and small, involves to show how Jim will always be there for Spock when things get hard or when he suffers from nightmares that a few of the fears he has.

 **Disclaimer** , I don't own anything and anything that I use is from someone else. Star Trek belongs to the creators of Star Trek and Lt Quade belongs to another author that wrote "Uncharted Territory." That and that scene from Charmed is something that I don't own either.

 **TIRED, NO TIME FOR LAUGHTER NOW**

Jim heads into the Mess Hall, he was still asleep when Spock woke up and left to go get something to eat before work. It's been three days since Quade snuck into Spock's room, drugged him and raped him. Why he did it is still eluding his mind, he would have interrogated him the first time, but then Spock needed him the most and talking to Quade was useless, he wouldn't say anything or provide any information unless he had something to use against him. For now all he can do is wait and help Spock recover from this traumatic event.

While going to the Mess Hall Jim wondered if this is just a one night event, but what he remembers on old Earth cops shows like 'Law and Order', there is no such thing as a one time offender. There might be something more to this, but what? Jim shook this thought, figuring he's just over thinking it. ***I've had this on my mind a lot, something that hits me every time and it reminds me of a "Law and Order" episode I watch. That and I tend to over think things sometimes.**

While thinking, he enters to see Spock sitting in a corner away from the big crowds. It would seem normal at first sight that Spock is just doing what he does every day, except when Jim looks a little close, not too close he notices something.

Spock seems to have one hand rubbing his eyes while the other is holding a fork over his omelet. His eyes seems to have trouble staying open and seem to close for a second then opened again, green shot from exhaustion. Jim decided to grab some coffee real quick and check up on Spock.

Jim was coming back with coffee, when he turns to see one of crew members pointing and laughing, he turns in that direction. Then looks to see that Spock's head was drooping for a spilt second then, splat, his head become one with the omelet on his plate. Jim gave the crew member a look that made him stutter and leave.

With that crew member leaving, he walks over to Spock, then gives him a gentle shake.

Jim says gently," Spock, Spock wake up."

Spock sits up," Captain, what are doing here? Why is my breakfast on my face?"

Jim gets napkin, hands it to Spock, who starts to look really green than usual. He then helps wipes Spock's face.

He explains," One of crew members saw that you were close to nodding off, and probably pushed your plate under to see you go 'one with breakfast.' Come on let's get you cleaned up."

Spock nods, but a few minutes later, when they were on the Quarter floor, Spock went speeding to his Quarters faster than anything else. Jim was lucky that their Quarters were not that far, so he entered at the same time that the restroom door slide shut. Jim can hear the recognizable sound of retching, figuring that Spock is still recovering, he did suffer a traumatic event after all. Figuring that Spock would not want to see him this way, he decided to wait. So he goes on the bed, sit down and wait.

Which lasted nearly fourty minutes, Spock left the rest room, looking pale and exhausted, Jim watches as he walks over and sits next to Jim.

Jim asks," Do you want to rest Spock?"

Spock shakes his head," No Captain, I need to work, Captain I need to work."

Jim compromises," How about, you take a quick nap, then after I'll let you go work on the Bridge."

Spock nods and Jim goes to leave, but then he looks to see Spock looking at his own bed fearfully, so Jim realizes, maybe it would be best if he slept somewhere else. Jim then helps Spock to his quarters, where he lays down. Jim goes to leave, but Spock's hand to his arm holds him in place.

Jim then realizes," Do you want me to stay with you and that way you won't be alone Spock?"

Spock only nods, so Jim sits at the headboard, rubbing up and down Spock's back watching as his brown eyes slowly disappear behind his eyelids as he continues to sleep. Jim thought about giving him the rest of the day off, but realized that Spock wanted something to distract him and keep him occupied. Jim continued to think as he watches Spock sleep.

Jim mentally thinks," Don't worry Spock, I'll be there for you and make sure to be there whenever you need help."

 **NIGHTMARES MIGHT FORESEE SOMETHING MORE**

Spock looked around, only he wasn't in his quarters with Jim, on a bio bed. Looking around he sees Doctor McCoy and a bunch of other nurses. He looked around for Jolene and Jim, but didn't see either of them.

Doctor McCoy announces," Something is obstructing the core of the placenta, fetus is in distress, had Nurse Chapel prep up for an emergency C-section only three cm."

Spock objects," Doctor, what are you attempting, I'm only four months pregnant, I'm not due for another three point five months."

McCoy ignores Spock," He's full term and needs to be delivered now."

It's then rushed to where he is being delivered, and they are opening him up. With the curtain blocking his lower half, all he could see was Doctor McCoy's hands as the delivered his daughter.

Spock rasps seeing Jolene for the first time now," Have you located Jim yet, he needs to be here for the baby."

Jolene apologizes," I'm sorry but they haven't found him yet. Don't worry we'll get to her."

Spock admits," I'm more uneasy of what is coming out of me then this Jolene, that makes me more uneasy."

Jolene assures," She'll be fine Spock, looks like had to widen it to get her out."

Spock was trying to put himself in a calming state, when he hears mewling cries of his daughter, who he can't see, but sees her shadow as the umbilical cord is cut.

McCoy says," Here she is, Spock isn't she beautiful."

He looks to see his baby, who is pale skinned and has his ears, brown eyes that are like his mother and his own, he lets a chocking sob.

Spock realizes and lets out a sob," You were right Jolene, she is beautiful."

What starts out as a wonderful dream starts to turn into a nightmare, he looks in horror to see one of the nurses is, Lt. Quade, who is holding the baby, staring at her beauty.

He says," No it's Lt Quade, don't let him take my baby."

Jolene holds him as he starts to walk away.

He repeats with a thick voice trying to get up," Don't let him take away my baby. No, don't let him have her."

Spock falls back to his pillow, then wakes up, panting, and covered in cold sweat, then he looks around realizing that he is not in Sick Bay, but his quarters. While looking around he lets out a scream when he feels a hand go on his shoulder.

Jim assures him," Calm down Spock it's me Jim, remember, I woke up because you were having another nightmare."

Spock looks around then as Jim holds Spock in his arms, his head on Jim's shoulder, he didn't realize he was crying until he let out a chocking sob. Jim then wipes his tears with one hand, while the other is rubbing up and down his back. Then his sobs, turn to whimpers, then finally Spock calms down. But stays in Jim's lap, who continues to rub Spock back to comfort him.

Jim asks," What's wrong Spock?"

Spock says sadly in a thick voice," You were not there when my daughter was being delivered, but Lt. Quade was and he took my her after she was born in a C-section. I tried to get up to get her, but I couldn't."

Jim assures him," Spock, it's okay, Quade is not going to get your baby, besides she is still inside of you, feel."

Spock looks down, feeling his five month belly and sees that his unborn daughter is still inside of him and moving as if to reassure Spock she is doing fine, causing him to mentally sigh in relief that he can still protect his daughter while she is still inside him.

Spock apologizes," Captain, I apologize for walking up this hour."

Jim shakes his head," Spock you have nothing to apologize for, you know I'll always be there for you."

Spock nods as Jim helps ease him back to his bed, letting Spock lay his head on his chest as Spock falls asleep, with Jim's heartbeats echoing and lulling him back to sleep, something that always assured him that he is not alone.

Would it be ironic that Spock's dream might foresee something?

Probably not, since no one figured he would have enough spine to risk something like this or did they underestimate him?

 **THE END.**

 **Review, let me know what you think of it. The way I did is the way I thought of doing it, including the way the titles are.**

 **I thank the author for "Uncharted Territory," without a great story like that one I would not have been inspired to this idea. Also if anyone recognized it, they could see that this is from Charmed "Womb Raider," where Phoebe had the same nightmare where she was scared the seer would take away her baby boy when he was born, I wondered if Spock would have that same fear that Quade would try and take away his daughter from his when she was born. Weird thought huh? That and the title came from the song "I'll be there for you." Also as you can tell I have watched enough cop shows to help me try to understand things, I know I tend to overthink, but still I do try to use a bit of cop intuition when looking at something.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. Check out "Uncharted Territory," it's a really cool and fantastic story. Despite the fact that this story is listed as complete, please review it to let me know what you think of it.:)**


End file.
